Dancing with Alice!
by his la tua cantante
Summary: What happens when Alice kidnaps Bella while Edward is away, and teaches her to dance and enroles in Alice's Dazzeling 101 class. But who will Bella be dazzeling Edward or a dangerous feat.
1. Where am I?

Today was going to be miserable day: no Edward! He, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle went hunting. I had just woken up. The sheets were comfier; the mattress, softer; and the pillows, fluffier. I opened my eyes and realized I was in Edwards's room. I could have sworn I went to bed in my room… and that is how I ended up I my present state.

"Alice!" I yelled, knowing she would here me if she were a mile away. She was at the foot of the bed in a millisecond.

"Why and how did I end up here? I know I went to sleep in my room!" She chuckled.

"I brought you here silly!" she alleged. "You're spending these tow days with Rose and me!" Oh Carlisle.

"Does Edward know of this?" I questioned, because Edward promised she would never kidnap me again.

"No… but that's the beauty of it!" I winced. I **had **planned on sleeping in all morning and moping around until Charlie comes home. She and I both knew I had no intention of going to La Push. But with Alice it is useless to argue. I sighed and shook my head.

"Good girl!" Alice pompously said, jumping up and prancing out of the room.

"Breakfast is ready downstairs." She sang in her soprano voice. I untangled myself from the sheets, hopping down; I headed to the bathroom for a human moment. I looked in the mirror and almost screamed. My hair was a mess!

I had always thought about getting it cut, but I had curly hair when my hair is short, which no one knows about except my mom, thank God! I shuddered. I would rather it look like – like a birds nest in the morning than that curly, indescribable, mess! Alice hollered up the stairs interrupting my reverie.

"We are going to fix that hay stack today!" I chuckled of course she would see me scream from the deplorable mess of my hair, and want to do the **whole** make over. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and wiped the eye sand from my eyes, then splashed cold water on my face. I shivered, maybe the cold water thing was not such a good idea, and it's really cold in this house… I ran to the dresser, where I keep some of my cloths since I stay here a lot, in Edward's room and grabbed a navy sweatshirt.

I scampered down the stairs surprised that I didn't once trip, stumble, or fall! I walked into the kitchen and was overwhelmed with the smell of bacon, sausage, and biscuits.

"Wow, Esme, is smells wonderful. But you didn't have to cook all this for me!" I exclaimed, walking up to her and giving her a hug. She hugged me back, very warmly. She was always so motherly.

"Oh, nonsense, Bella, you probably want a nice big breakfast for what Alice has planned for you today." I smiled an amiable smile at her.

"Thank you." She released me and I headed over to the table. I grabbed on of everything, not wanting to disconcert Esme, but I still ate it **all** It was so delectable. When I finished, I rinsed off my plate and went to stick it in the dish washer but was stopped by Esme.

"No dear, I'll get it." she smiled.

"Are you sure?" I asked warily. She nodded.

"Yes, go have fun with Alice." I suppressed a shivered. I walked up the stairs and flight of stairs. I had a plan to get away from Alice but I had to hurry. I began to run down the room and slammed and locked the door.

"Yeah, nice one Bella, that's really going to stop Alice" I said out loud to myself. I heard an evil soprano laugh behind.

"Dang it!" I didn't bet Alice.

"You should learn by now Bella." She said, I turned around, and shrunk toward the door.

"I decided, hmm, let's do the make over in Edwards's bathroom this time, which turned out very helpful since you decided to try and hide from me in here." I smiled a mock grin.

"Lovely," I said. "Come on, Bella, please try and enjoy this." She said giving me the most pitiful look ever, she knew it would work on me.

"Fine!" I said "let's get the worst over with!" I walked to Edward's bathroom, and sat down in the chair placed strategically in front of the mirror. It was a swivel chair, YAY!! I started spinning around and around throwing my legs in the air laughing hysterically.

"See, it is possible to have fun!" Alice I smiled at her, and decided what the heck, at least I'll look good pretty for Edward when he gets back! I sat up in my chair and let Alice get to work. She gave me a pedicure and a manicure.

She asked me what color I wanted and before I could even get it out of my mouth she saw what I was going to chose and went to work.

"So, Bella, why did you pick topaz?" she asked already knowing the laughed. After that she went to work on my hair and make up. What seemed like a couple of minutes later she said "I'm done!" and spun me around to face the mirror, my jaw dropped. I looked good! I heard Alice chuckled behind me.

"Now for your outfit! Rose would you mind helping us?" As soon as Alice got the words out of her mouth and I was being drug out of Edward's room, down the stairs and into her closet. When she opened the door I gasped, her closet with a bag.

"Oh and don't worry there's an outfit for tomorrow too!" she yelled in excitement. I just shoot my head. Suddenly, Alice's eyes glazed over and Rose had to catch her before she fell to the floor. My heart sunk, something's wrong.


	2. WE'RE WHAT!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor Victoria Secrets.**

**(A.N.) Sorry about the cliffhanger! It gets better, I promise! I don't want to like beg ya'll for reviews so I'll keep posting as long as ya'll keep enjoying!**

**P.S Sorry I just realized you have to type the authors note here. Hehe can be a little out of it sometimes!**

But when Alice returned to the present I knew it was nothing bad. She had a wicked grin on her face.

"Edward's coming home early, Bella, he thinks he's just going to come prancing on in and take you away. Oh, no, he's got another thing coming!" At the mention of Edward's name my heart skipped a beat. I smiled.

"Really, but what if I want him to come in and take me away?" Alice glared daggers through me.

"No, he will not, you are going to know him off his feet with you beauty and pick him up by the collar of his shirt!" My eyes widen, I actually liked this idea.

"Rose go get the Vicky's bag on the third shelf in the back." Alice instructed Rose. She nodded and headed into the colossal closet.

"Um, Alice, why are we doing this, and what is Vicky's?" Alice turned to me and said, "Do you want to dazzle Edward for a change?" I nodded. "Then that's why." She explained.

"Oh, okay, then I like this idea!" I said smiling wickedly. Alice and Rose chuckled and said, "We have taught you well!" and I joined in laughing. As for my second question: I saw the pink Victoria Secret bag. My jaw dropped.

"Okay, now the plan is not so cool." They laughed.

"It's not as bad as you think." Rose said, "You're just going to wear it under something. And you won't even have to wear it until tomorrow when Edward comes home." She smiled at me. We didn't hate each other now but we where just on friend status. But for some weird reason I believed her. I nodded.

"Okay." Alice said, throwing the first bag at me and told me to get dressed.

"We have a lot to teach you in a short time." I walked to the bathroom and pulled out some teal, cotton shorts, booty shorts; as I called them, and a lacy navy tank. I shook my head and pulled them on and walked outside. Alice and Rose whistled.

"You look almost like I did when I was human." I scoffed at what Rose had said.

"Yeah, except my hairs not blond and I'm not hot!" They shook their heads.

"Yes you are Bella, and that push up bra we got you a while ago really helps." I blushed.

"Really?" I asked and they nodded. "How did you know I was wearing it?" they laughed very audibly.

"We girls are supposed to know these things. Rose said.

"Oh. Kay?!?!?" I said questionably

"Now we have to teach you many things young grasshopper!" I smiled, "To Edward's room!" Alice said emphasizing by pointing to the door. I laughed and rushed toward Edward's room, opening the door and leaped onto the still unmade bed.

I heard Rose and Alice still in her room discussing something. Alice had taken my faded navy sweatshirt and thrown it in the wash, and I was still cold. So I rolled off the bed but my foot slipped and I fell off the bed.

"I'm okay!" I yelled loudly and heard them jeering. I ran to Edward's closet, knowing I had no other sweater here, and opened the door. WOW, his closet was almost as big as Alice's. I walked towards his sweatshirts and surprisingly found a hoodie of his and pulled it on over my head. I felt kind of bad but it was way better than some skin tight hoodie Alice would force me in.

I smelled it, yes I know it is weird but Edward always smelt so good, and this sweatshirt smelled like him too! I pulled the hood up and wrapped my arms around myself. His smell permeated around me, it was delicious. It was almost like he was there wrapping his arms around me, holding me. I closed my eyes and just stood there until I heard the flash of camera.

"Aww, Rose, Edward will love this picture." I blushed.

"You don't think he'll mind, do you?" I asked in a small voice.

"Psk, no, he'll love it!" Alice exclaimed.

"Okay," I began circumspectly, "so, what is my first lesson?"

"DANCING!!!" They both said, rather earsplitting. I cringed. Oh God. I took a deep breath. All this would pay off… I keep telling myself over and over.

"Okay, let's do this!" I said. They looked surprised, well at lease Rose did.

"Really?" Rose ask, astounded. I nodded.

"Okay let's get this party started!" Alice yelled and walked over to Edward's stereo and put in a homemade cd. Snapping then…

_Where's all my soul sisters_

_Let me here y'all flow sisters_

_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister_

_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister…_

Started and I gasped. I loved this song! I jumped out into the middle of the room and to my own surprise, broke out dancing, very well may I add, especially by the looks on both Alice's and Rose's face.

I started singing too. WOW! I sounded good. I stopped and put a hand to my mouth like I hade just spoken some foreign language. I stood wide eyed looked at a stunned Alice and Rose. Alice was the first to snap back.

"Okay but can you dance to this. She turned to a rap song; I didn't recognize it at first but then…

_Shorty had them Apple Bottom Jeans _

_Boots with the fur [with the fur_

_The whole club was lookin' at her_

_She hit the floor [hit the floor_

_Next thing ya know _

_Shorty got_

_Low,low,low,low,low,low,low_

I took in the music for a second not my type, but defiantly danceable. I started to sway my hips, in time with the beat; threw my hands, above my head; and danced like there was no tomorrow!

"Okay lesson one over!" Alice said obviously amazed at my latent, newly, profound dancing skills.

"Next, to dazzle!"

"Ooo, not so easy." I said, vexed.

"On the contrary, Bella, easier than you think. Jasper left a list of things that he noticed turned Edward on." Alice informed me.

"Nice!" I nodded in approval and smiled. I looked at the down at the list Alice had produced.

_Things that turn Edward on!_

_When Bella blushes (a given one!)_

_When Bella laughs_

_When Bella pouts _(this one enabled me to drive the Volvo!)

_When she looks at him and bats her eyes _(I smiled at this one!)

_When she is angry_

_When she sleeps_

_When she sits on his lap ( a given one, also)_

_When she walks away and sways her hips._

_Hint for Bella: Be as much as yourself as you can, but still able to get him under your thumb, with out giving yourself away!_

_**P.S. I CAUGHT HIM LOOKING AT YOUR BUTT!!!!!!!!!!**_

_(Emmett wrote that!)_

**(A.N.) Ooo, another cliffy! So what do ya'll think so far?? Hints for future? I promise to update as soon as possible!! Kudos for anyone who can name the first song!**


	3. The Plan

**(A/N) Yeah, yeah I know, cliffy again, sorry! So I have posted two chapters in one day, I think my parents are fixing to ground me from the computer because I have been on way to long, but yeah that's how much I love you guys!! Ha ha, any ways let me know it ya'll are enjoying!!**

**And so the story begins…**

I busted out laughing.

"Oh My Carlisle!!!" I was in hysterics. Rose and Alice were laughing obviously at my laughter.

"Okay, okay, I'm good. Edward – looked – at – my – butt!" I said breaking out into hysterics once again. I could not control myself; I was crying I'd laughed so hard. I took like ten deep breaths and said, "But he is much too gentlemanly to be 'turned on' or whatever!" I said sternly now. They both shook their heads.

"You would be surprised Bella!" Rose said. I blushed feverously now, and smiled huge smile.

"Okay, but why do I have to learn all this anyway? I mean come on! It's not like anything is going to happen!" Rose and Alice looked at me sternly.

"What?" I asked confused, "Oh something is going to happen?" I asked. Alice chuckled.

"Yes Bella, but first you have to dazzle and surprise him, then leave him wanting more." By the end of that statement Rosalie and Alice where smiling remembering something.

"As for the dancing…" Alice trailed off.

"He is going to come home see all three of us dancing, interrupt us, and try to sweep you away." Rose finished.

"But that's **not** going to happen, you see you are going to dazzle him then we take you away, him wanting more, and get you ready for the date he is going to take you on." Alice added.

"But as Jasper said, DON'T. GIVE. IT. AWAY!" Rose said emphasizing those last four words. That I can do!!!!

"Okay girls! Give me all you got!!" I yelled. They laughed and so on with Dazzling101!

XXXXXXX

By the end of the lesson I had a huge migraine, trying to absorb all of the information they had given me:

'You have to be seductive but not sluty'

'Remember what Jasper said'

'Oh! And try to bend down with you butt facing him!' Rose had added at the end.

Oh and that was not even half, I would rather not try to remember the, not so innocent 'tips' they had given me.

Way too much to remember; I took a deep breath.

"Okay, I think I got it all. Alice what time is it?" I added toward the end.

"Um, about 5ish." Oh, that's why I am so hungry. I smiled at her when my stomach growled. She made an "o" shape with her mouth and was back with a sandwich in no time.

"Thank You." I said sweetly.

"Okay, here is the schedule for tomorrow!

Get Bella in bed early

Get Bell up at 5. (I gasped at this part and Alice just glared at me so I decided to attack my sandwich.)

Get Bella in dancing cloths at 7

Get Bella dancing at 7:30

Edward will be home at 8

make sure the right song is playing when he returns

Edward sees Bella 8:15:17

Plan Dazzle Edward begins at 8:18

Get Bella ready for date at 8:19, this is supposed to take **8 hours** to get Edward anxious

At 5pm Edward and Bella leave

And the rest is up to you and Edward!" Alice said finally finishing.

"Okay, but if I have to get up early in the morning I'm hitting the sack!" I said handing Alice my plate, jumping on the HUGE, fluffy bed and bundling up for the night. And before I could ask Alice, she had Edwards's cd in his stereo playing softly in the back round. I was asleep, and dreaming of tomorrow, in no time.

**(A.N) I know probably the shortest chapter yet, but it gets way better! I promise I will update tomorrow because one) I have already posted two today, two) my hands are going to fall off right now, three) it is almost nine o' clock and I have a busy day tomorrow, four) I am getting yelled at by my parents I need to get off. So I will ****try ****update tomorrow! I will, I promise!**

**Goodnight, ya'll!! ( well at least for me!)**


	4. AN SORRY!

**(A/N) So sorry I have not updated recently! I have been so busy, plus my parents are kind of like 'you are on the computer way too much,' so I have to watch how long I am on. I promise I will ****try**** to post at least one chapter this week (if not two!) So I will try, promise! **

**your friendly, local,klutzy, fanfic, member !!!!**


	5. The Dance!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, nor Eclipse! Very sad…. Oh and I also do not own Vicky's either! (hahaha)**

**(A/N) Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been terribly busy! But I have come through with a new chapter!!! Warning though, this is the last one I have on paper; I'll have to write a chapter after this, type it, then post it, so it might be a while!**

**And here it is…**

I woke once again in a confused state. The bed was bouncy and I was going up with each bounce. Then I realized something:

"Alice, please stop jumping, I am tired, I want to go to sleep, and guess what, I AM!" I said, rolling over and snuggling deep into the warmth of the blankets. They suddenly where gone.

"ALICE!" I groaned. "It is dreadfully cold in you house!" I said she shrugged.

"Well you don't seem cold when you are all snuggly wuggly with Edward." She stated. I blushed, that was different, just his very presence keep me warm. I smiled to myself.

"Can I at least keep his sweatshirt?" I asked sweetly. She smiled and nodded.

"I made sure you outfit would match." She smiled "Come, come, let Alice and Rose take care of you." She threw some sweats and a tank at me, when we got to the room.

"Go to the bathroom," she ordered. "Take a shower and put these on," she paused, "Oh and don't forget the Vicky's!" She said, and suddenly had a pink bag in her hand, and flung it at me. I sighed and decided to take my shower in Edward's sleek black shower. I looked at Alice with hopeful eyes and she nodded at me.

I made some weird noise: a cross between a giggle and a screech. I dashed off to Edward's bathroom. 'Why do I keep coming here?' I asked myself. I shrugged and jumped into the shower. Wow, this is nice! The showerhead was really strong. I turned up the heat.

I had forgotten about shampoo and stuff but found Alice had left my bag of toiletries on the counter. I smiled and mentally thanked her. When I got out after my very refreshing shower, I slipped on the Victoria's Secret, stuff, for lack of a better word.

I looked in the mirror, scared. I never felt comfortable with my body. I had thunder thighs, but was never strong. Which they made me look just, weird. It was like skinny, skinny, oh big legs.

But when I looked in the mirror I was ecstatic, I looked really, really good! It accentuated my curves. I smiled and threw on the Capri sweatpants (dark gray, matching Edward's sweatshirt) and a navy tank.

I combed threw my wet hair and pulled the sweatshirt on over my head, it still smelled like him too. I smiled ad walked out to Alice and Rose. I spun, surprisingly graceful, around. And I heard catcall. I smiled and blushed.

"Okay, now, Time to set up prop. He's about ten minutes out, so, Rose, we have to block our thoughts until he comes up here. Okay? It's about 8:40 now. So let's head up to Edward's room and get you dancing!" she announced.

I ran to his room, but of course the both of them beat me. I smiled as Alice started putting in CDs.

"Okay," she started. "What do you want to hear first?" she paused "oh, never mind, I know what one we will listen to first!" she screeched. I chuckled when the song started.

_**Can't help it  
The girl can't help it**_

_**Can't help it  
The girl can't help it**_

_**Can't help it  
The girl can't help it**_

_**First time **_

_**That I saw your eyes **_

_**Boy you looked right through me, mmmhmm **_

_**Play it cool **_

_**But I knew you knew **_

_**That cupid hit me, mmm mmm **_

I laughed and danced with Alice and Rose. I then began to sing along.

_**You got me trippin', stumbling, flippin', fumbling **_

_**Clumsy cuz I'm fallin' in love **_

_**You got me slippin, tumbling, sinking, fumbling **_

_**Clumsy cuz I'm fallin' in love **_

_**So in love with you **_

"I love this song!" I screamed. We danced around Edward's room, then the next song came on.

_**I hold on so nervously**_

_**To me and my drink**_

I started shaking my hips like Alice and Rose.

_**Well I'm not paralyzed**_

_**But, I seem to be struck by you**_

_**I want to make you move**_

_**Because you're standing still**_

_**If your body matches**_

_**What your eyes can do**_

_**You'll probably move right through**_

_**Me on my way to you**_

Alice, Rose and I where all in sync with each other and the music. It was so much fun! Alice moved over to the stereo, and turned it down.

"Okay, Bella, now you get to pick out a song." She handed me a list of songs, and I looked at them.

_**Animals **_(love that one!)

_**Bleed it Out**_

_**Clumsy **_(already listened to it)

_**Soulja Boy **_(I laughed at that one)

_**Fergilicious**_

_**Figure you out**_

_**Glamorous**_

_**The Great Escape**_

_**Heels Over Head**_

_**Sexyback **_(at this one I instantly thought of Edward)

_**Low**_

_**Favorite Damn Disease**_

_**Next Contestant**_

_**Follow You Home**_

_**On Top of the World**_

_**Paralyzer **_(also just listened to)

"Hmm." I thought. "Let's do… Animals." I said carefully and looked at Alice and Rose's faces. Rose was shocked; Alice was, well, she already knew, all she said was…

"Good choice."

"Why?" I asked prudently.

"Because, Edward will waltz in on you dancing to this one." My jaw dropped, snap! I laughed fretfully.

"It will be all right." Rose stated comfortingly. I smiled sheepishly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup." They both said in unison.

"Okay, let's do it!" I yelled, shocked at myself. The song began and I was gone! Playing air guitar and everything…

_I, I'm driving black on black _

_Just got my license back_

_I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track_

_I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride_

_Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight_

I jumped onto Edward's bed and bounced and danced and when the second verse came, I jumped of the bed, stood up getting ready to dance again, but when I got the hair out of my eyes, Edward was in the doorway. Staring, look very frightened.

**(A/N) Ohh cliffy! Sorry! Haha but yeah, as I said previously, might be a while until I update! Also, terribly sorry to potterluverella, KUDOS!! You got the song right! Also, ha newbie, could anyone tell me what OCC I, please and thank you!**


	6. Edward's Return!

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of the twilight series, nor the songs used in here…( I am not saying which ones they are cause that would ruin it.)**

**(A/N) OMG!!! It took me so long to write this chapter! I had no idea how I should start and end, but I think it turned out pretty well! Anyways might be a little longer on chapter 6, that one I really hard to write… (Hence it should be really good!) But I might post what I have of chapter 6… I don't know though, what do ya'll think??**

**Anyways on to what ya'll really want to read!!!**

I was a little shocked at first and my instinct took over. I ran straight toward him and jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist, giving him a hug.

"Edward!" I exclaimed, kissing him on the cheek. "You're back!" he finally snapped to reality.

"Yes, love, I'm back. Have you had fun?" he asked almost monotonously until then end, he began to look more amused.

"Yes, Alice and Rose taught me how to dance, and you have to watch!" I exclaimed, jumping down suddenly in 'New Bella' character. I winked at Alice, she smiled and clicked on a song.

_No, no, no, don't phunk with my heart _

_(Yeah) _

_No, no, no, don't phunk with my heart _

_I wonder if I take you home _

_Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby) _

_I wonder if I take you home _

_Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)_

I began dancing, and looked over at a very dazed Edward. I decided to go toward him and dance; I looked toward Alice for confirmation. She nodded and I smiled even bigger. I danced over toward Edward, grabbed his hands and asked: "Why aren't you dancing Eddie?" I hated calling him that but Alice said I should.

Edward just stood there, looking like he'd seen a ghost or something. I continued to dance around him, nothing vulgar or anything. Then he finally spoke.

"Bella, you are pushing myself control." He said. I stopped then; looked at him with puppy dog eyed, and pouted.

"Okay, Edward, I'll stop dancing." I pretended to sniffle; I walked away and went over to the end of the end and picked up his sweatshirt, I had sometime taken off. I made sure he had a perfect view of my butt (I know very, very bad. I don't have a clue what came over me!) and bent down to pick it up. And slowly walked over to him, swaying my hips, more than usual, because I realized his eyes where trained on them.

I slowed down a bit and walked even slower to him. When I did reach him he had on odd glint in his eyes I've never seen before, I couldn't seem to place. I shook it off, I would ask Alice about it later.

"I borrowed your sweatshirt, Edward, I hope you don't mind." I said in my baby voice.

"Uh- uh, Oh that's fine, Bella." He shuddered. He could barely talk! I smiled.

"Okay, Thanks, Eddie!" I cringed when I said it. Alice feigned a cough.

"Oh, that's right. Edward, date, tonight, five sharp, with Bella!" and with that I was being drugged out of the room, and Alice threw a pie e of paper at him. I tried to see it and caught a glimpse of me; It was me, wearing his sweatshirt!

I smiled and winked at him. He just stood there and blinked. It was so unlike him. I was ecstatic! I, Isabella Marie Swan, dazzled the Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. WOW! I was so proud of myself, but saddened, because I wouldn't get to be with Edward until five o' clock tonight!

Oh, how much my life was always backward. Uh, I wish I could turn around and go give him a hug right now, but at that brilliant idea Alice glared at me. Stupid Psychic Vampire! I guess it will be worth it in the end, right? I felt my face fall from euphoric to depression.

"Compose yourself!" Alice hissed into my ear. I realized, immediately, what she meant and composed my face. When we got to her room I had a pep talk tat I was brilliant up until the part I was going to give him a hug.

"But, he looked so sad, just standing there; he needed a hug!" I stated.

"Well, that's the pint, Bella. Now, you can either take a nap or wait in here; Rose and I are going to go get you lunch. I can trust you won't fall for any of his furtive tricks?" she questioned me.

I nodded what else could I do when she gave me that look? They both walked of Alice's room, which I presume was vampire safe, and not two seconds I heard Alice's Porsche start up and zoom down the drive the driveway.

I walked over to Alice's bed. I shuddered, there isn't anyway I am taking a nap on that. I yawned, I was extremely tired, so I pulled the comforter of the bed and settled down in chair; I was going to take a nap, but in actuality, awaiting any sly plans Edward came up with.

**(A/N) yeah I know you guys are probably fixing to shoot me, because I can't get these up in time! Haha, okay I thought this chapter was hard to write, yeah I've been playing around with Chapter 6 for a week now and have no idea how I am going to write it; I have written to endings and most likely will post both, possible. Let me know what ya'll think! **

**Haleigh **


	7. What do I do?

**IMPORTANT! please read!**

**(A/N) Ugg, this is Chapter 6. It has taken me FOREVER to write. I hope ya'll have been enjoying it. I think I might go with the whole posting-two-ending-thing. I will give you what I have so far tell you about the second ending at the bottom and ya'll comment and let me know if you want that one too.**

**Here is what have been waiting for!**

It wasn't but ten minutes later I heard Edward.

"Bella, Love, come here, please, I know your in there; I can smell you, Love." I froze.

"Isabella, please come out." His voice was silk, warm velvet. I wanted to … NO! I yelled mentally.

"Edward, Hun, you know I can't do that. It would ruin your lovely surprise tonight." I said surprisingly steady.

"Bella, but I miss you, Love, come on! Please…" his voice was so welcoming. I- I just couldn't though, not after all Alice and Rose have done. But do I really want to sit through another make-over? My Edward.

"Edward," my voice sounded surrendering. I had to compile myself if this was going to work! "Please, this is important to me. I really want to surprise you." I pleaded sounding sad. No answer.

"Edward?" I questioned.

"Bella, can you please come to the door. You don't have to open it just come to the door." He pleaded this time, and it sounded sincere.

"Yes, my Edward, I will." And with that I got up from, my now cozy, chair and walked to the door. I took a deep breath to compose myself.

"I'm here Edward."

"I know." He said, "Okay, now say what you said before."

"What that it is important to me?" I asked for clarification.

"Yes, Love." He sounded stressed.

"Okay, Edward. Tonight is important to me; I want nothing more in the world to come out of this room right now and give you a hug, and just enjoy an afternoon with you, but, Alice and Rose, they've done so much. And Edward, I can dance now! But, honestly, I really do want to come out right now." I finished on the verge of tears.

He was so close, could smell him; hear him; see him; touch him If I wanted to, but I couldn't.

"Isabella, Love, just answer this question for me. Okay?"

"Okay, anything, Edward."

"Bella, you promised to marry me, right?"

"Yes of course, Edward."

"And I promised to change you, right?"

"Yes?" I didn't know were he was going with this.

"Then, Bella, we will have many nights for you to dazzle me, for you to impress me, so you feel the need, but still, many night, many days, many, many more years. So why not just join me now. Come be with me, Love, we'll run away, no more make-over's today, just you me and the open road." I was silenced by his lingering speech, yet every single molecule that loved Edward (which was ALL of them,) said 'go, be with you love!' I took a sharp intake of breath.

"Edward," I was beginning to hyperventilate, "I- I," now my hand extended out toward the doorknob. "I'll – I'll get in trouble…" I didn't care; I'd have my bullet proof man!

"I- I'll – I'll go!" and when I said 'go' my hand wrenched open the door and I jumped for Edward.

The next thing, we where in his Volvo, speeding down the road, faster than he's ever driven before.

**(A/N) Okay that is actually the whole chapter 6. yes let me know if you want the alternate chapter. Let me reword myself form my previous post; I didn't mean the end to the story just chapter 6. Okay everyone cleared up? Okay, yeah sorry again for the cliffy!**

**Haleigh**


	8. Alternate Ending to Chapter 6!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, sadly!**

**(A/N) Okay this is the alternate ending to chapter 6. I will possible continue both endings, and there defiantly will be a sequel to one or the other! Let me know which one ya'll like best or if you like both of them so I can continue to write both of them. This might get confusing but it will be worth it!! **

**And here is the alternate ending!**

Picks up to where Bella says 'I'll go!'

When my hand reached for the door to yank it open, I was suddenly being pulled back by a pair of cold arms.

"Bella, what the heck are you doing?" I heard a husky voice.

"Emmett, what are you doing home early?" I asked reproachful, and scared to death.

"I'm not, we're on time." He said pointing to Jasper.

"Carlisle went to the hospital, and Esme went furniture shopping. And I'm guessing Alice and Rose went to get your lunch, and left you here with Edward by yourself. Not too smart. Not to worry, you won't be going anywhere with me and Jasper here." He smiled a toothy grin.

"But- But, I want to go with Edward!" I almost cried. Emmett threw his hands up, almost defensively.

"Wow, now there won't be any of that now." He said. I contemplated on that statement and decided to try something.

"Emmett," I paused as a silent tear began to fall. "I miss Edward, I need him, when he is gone pieces of my heart are missing. Do you understand that?" I asked as silent tears streamed down my face. Emmett looked pained.

"Aww, come on Bella, don't play that card on me." He said; I just blinked and wiped the tears from my eyes. I solely walked toward the door, and opened it. No Edward in sight.

"Jasper's taking care of him, Alice will be home in about an hour, so don't do anything stupid." He said my jaw dropped.

"But- but…" I stuttered and ran for Edward's room and slammed the door.

"Dang it!" I muttered. That didn't go as I expected. I ran to the unmade bed. I might as well get as much sleep as possible.

I pulled the blankets around me and thought of Edward. I was in my own little reverie foe what seemed like an eternity, until I could see my Adonis again.

**(A/N) Okay so that was the alternate ending, umm I guess, just comment and let me know which one ya'll like better! Yeah, so let me know so I can continue!**

**Haleigh!**


	9. So Long As We're Togther!

**(A/N) Okay so here is Chapter 7. THIS IS NOT PICKING UP AFTER THE ALTERNATE ENDING!!!!! THIS IS PICKING UP FROM THE ORIGIANL CHAPTER 6!!!!!!! Okay now that you all know that…**

**Here is Chapter 7… I will post the alternate story under a different link so you all can still read it!**

As we rushed down the winding road Edward spoke.

"Thank you Bella. I don't think I could of lasted until 5 tonight." He finished, smiling a beautiful crooked grin.

"I don't think I could of lasted until 5 either, nor could of endured another make over!" I explained.

"You didn't need one no ways. You look beautiful just like this." I smiled a huge grin, and grabbed his hand and leaned onto his shoulder.

"So where are we heading?" I asked.

"Anywhere, Love, so long as we're together."

XXXXXXXXXX

**(A/N) Okay that would most likely be the end but I would continue that with a sequel, but someone did have a good point, they didn't want Bella's Practice to go NOWHERE. So I will write the sequel to this as well as the alternate one. Wish me good luck!**

**Haleigh**


	10. AN! VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

(A/N) Hello everyone

**(A/N) Hello everyone! I am terribly sorry, I haven't updated in so long. It has just been hectic lately. But hopefully this will lift ya'lls spirits!**

**Okay most of ya'll agree on the alternate ending. So I will continue that one under Dancing with Alice! And the other one will be continued under another section, named Running Away, For obvious reasons. **

**Once again terribly sorry should be up in a couple days! **

**Haleigh!**


	11. Alice's return! not sure what chapter!

(A/N) Hello, again

**(A/N) Hello, again. Okay this is the alternate ending so yeah this is picking up after; Bella is waiting for her Adonis. So, the other one when she goes with Edward will be under running away if any of ya'll would like to read it, warning though it might get confusing, because if is dreadfully confusing for me to write! So here is the much expected update!!**

"Bella – Bella – WAKE UP!" I heard a high soprano voice. I jumped straight up.

"Alice, what the heck!" I exclaimed.

"Ugg, Bella, I'm so glad Emmett and Jasper got here in time! You would have been at least 100,000 miles away from here by now!" she sounded relieved.

"I really would love to be 100,000 miles away." I muttered under my breath, but Alice still heard, she looked hurt.

"I thought you liked the idea?" she asked.

"I did until I realized I would be away from Edward for so long." I complained.

"Ahh, but you agreed so you mine until it is time to go. Oh, and the reason it took so long is because I saw this lovely dress that would go lovely with you and Edward's night." She said, pulling out a bag. Some French bag I couldn't read. When she pulled out the dress I gasped.

"Oh, my!" It was beautiful. A silk navy strapless dress with a sparkly cover-up. Very simple yet beautiful. It reminded me of the dress from Anastasia, I realized. I stood up and gave Alice a hug.

"it is beautiful, Alice, thank you so much, and I'm sorry." I pulled back. "what exactly are Edward and I doing tonight?" I asked she whispered in my ear. I gasped again.

"It's perfect!" I exclaimed all my previous worries gone.

XXXXXXX

**(A/N) yeah I know I just LOVE cliffys! Haha sorry though. Let me know what ya'll think so far next chapter should be up sortly!**

**Haleigh!**


	12. The Prepreation

(A/N) Finally I have time to update some more

**(A/N) Finally I have time to update some more!! This one should be longer than the last! Hope ya'll enjoy!**

**And here it is…**

After an unruly hour of hair and make-up, I looked beautiful. I had the dress on and the sparkly cover-up. Alice had my hair curled and cascading down my back and let my bangs hang in front. My make up was very natural, except Alice had the mascara very heavy; she said it made my eyes POP! So she said. I had no eyeliner and a gold shimmer eye shadow. I actually looked pretty for once! I stood up from the chair placed in front of her bathroom counter.

"Okay, I know you don't like heels but I promise you will not trip, stumble, or fall tonight. So please, please where them." She shoved them at me. I actually liked them!

"Oh my gawd, Alice there lovely!" I screeched! They where the same midnight blue as the dress, the heel wasn't to high and they had a lacy string to tie to my legs, but it was made for klutzy people: they weren't thin little platforms to place you feet on and there was some kind of ankle support or something. But perfect for me! I can't believe I was flipping out over shoes! It's so unlike me! Alice is rubbing off!!

"I knew you would like them!" she beamed. I smiled at her and slipped them on. I practiced walking in them and they were very comfortable.

"Okay, Bella, do you have your clutch?"

"Check!"

"Your cell phone?"

"Check!"

"You know the plan?"

"No, you don't I haven't told you yet." I nodded.

"Um, okay, how about your lip gloss?" I chuckled. 

"Yes."

"Okay, your bathing suit on underneath?" I nodded.

"Great your all ready to go. I just have to tell you the plan. Rose do you mind coming here for a second?" she called and Rose appeared in the room.

"Okay, Bella, as I said before, Edward is taking you on a romantic dinner at the Café Juanita. It is a lovely place Bella you'll love it! Then you will be going to the 5th Avenue Theater to see Romeo and Juliet." She said something under her breath, I could only make out, 'make it there' what was that all about? I let it go.

"Wow Alice, okay though first question; how much does this cost?" I asked, she chuckled.

"You don't want to know." Which roughly meant: a lot!

"Okay then but what's the plan?" I asked. 

"Oh, the plan." She said it in a way that scared me. 

"Okay, basically Bella, all you have to do is all that dazzling stuff we taught you. Then let the rest fall out on its own." She finished with a smile.

"Okay, that's it?" I asked, she nodded.

"Bella, you'll do fine" Rose finally spoke up. I was surprised.

"Really, thanks Rose." I smiled at her and she returned the smile. I glanced at the clock. 4:59 pm

"Oh my Carlisle! It is almost time to go! Ahh I have to go downstairs and meet Edward there!" Alice and Rose chuckled.

"Take a chill pill Bella. Edward will come get you from here and he will be here in :59, :58, :57:56…" she droned on until finally.

"Bella, love, are you ready?" I heard my Adonis. 

"Yes, Edward, I will be out in 2 seconds." I said surprisingly calm.

"Okay, Bella, don't forget what we told you."

I nodded and gave them hugs.

"Thank you guys so much."

"No problem Bella, now go!" Rose said and shuffled me out the door.

I was in Edwards waiting arms. 

"Hello, Bella."

"Hello, Edward." I smiled up at him, and he looked dazzled. I was proud of myself!

"So, are you ready for an adventurous night?" he asked.

"Of course, Edward. Where are we going?" I asked although I already knew.

"Hmm I think you already know that one." He said smiling, making me weak in the knees. Dang he is good! But I will be strong tonight!

"Oh you're good, but I am better!" I yelled as I ran to the Volvo, and get this! I didn't fall!!

**(A/N) there it was let me know what ya'll think! And oh Bella didn't put two and two together; let's see if ya'll did. What will happen next? I will make it easier. Multiple choice! **

**They will go on a romantic date exactly the way Alice said, come home all giddy and stuff…**

**They won't even make it to Seattle, they will end up changing plans, but what?...**

**They will go on their romantic date, but stop and have some fun on the way back…**

**Something bad will happen and stop them from having fun, and will send them running once again…**

**So which one do you think?? **

**Haha, ya'll see what I come up with when I am having writers block! Wow I am random but it would be interesting to see what ya'll think. **

**P.S. If I am saying ya'll to much, just let me know, it is habit, born and raised in the south!**

**Haleigh**


	13. The Date! or is it!

(A/N) Well which ever one ya'll chose you will find out now if you where right

**(A/N) Well which ever one ya'll chose you will find out now if you where right! Okay I know I haven't updated in a while, sorry for that and yeah but I hope you won't be mad no mores cause I hope this is a good chapter!**

**Here it is!!**

I had jumped into the Volvo and didn't have to wait long for Edward – because of his super human fastness – I then began to wonder what Rose had meant by, 'if ya'll make it there.' This was a frustrating statement.

"Nice one Bella! You beat me, and you are still human!" he said excitedly. I smiled brightly at him.

"So we off to the Café Juanita, then the 5th Avenue Theater?!" I asked all mysterious. He smiled a crooked smile at me that sent my heart soaring.

"Yes, unless…" he cut off. Okay now this was very frustrating.

"What Edward. What where you going to say?" I was trying to dazzle him.

"Oh, nothing just a vision of Alice's." he said not looking at me.

"Hmph!" this was defiantly frustrating. I looked out the window we where almost to Port Angeles, about half way to Seattle. Hmm, I wonder…

"Edward," I asked to get his attention. "Will you please tell me what you were going to say." I was defiantly dazzling him now. I could see him knuckles turning white. And I think he stopped breathing. I was giddy.

I put my hand on his, and he gave it to me and held my hand.

"That's okay if you don't want to." I said pretending to be upset.

"It is a surprise Bella, please understand I do want to tell you but, I want it to be a surprise for you." He said giving me his best smile, knocking me breathless, and making me feel guilty for trying to make something so beautiful, spill the beans by dazzling him.

I looked deep into his eyes. He was sincere.

"Okay, Edward. I will behave." I said holding onto his hand and smiling at him.

"Thank you Bella. If you would like to lay down and take a nap it will be at least another 20 min till we get there." He said. I nodded that did sound like a good idea although I wanted to be able to look at his gorgeous face as long as possible. But I didn't have a choice. The smooth rhythmic movement of the car soon put me to sleep.

xxxxxxx

I was awaked by the car being joisted around almost like it was going off road.

"Edward, what's going on?" I asked as my eyes adjusted to the dark. We were off road.

"Surprise, love! Change of plans." He said softly.

"Where are we?" I asked sleepily.

"Hmm, not far from Rainbow Falls State Park; It is beautiful place and I wanted to show you something that me and Emmett and Jasper stumbled upon one hunting trip." He said smiling at me.

"Really, what is it."

"You will see soon enough love. We are here." He said this hushed almost like he didn't want to disturb something. I look out the windshield as he cut off the car. I gasped what I saw was a beautiful site.

Before me was a river that stretched far over to the other side. But that wasn't all, no not with Edward Cullen. There was also a small, but stunning secluded cabin, over to the right. The little twinkling light lit up the area also. It was just stunning.

"Edward, it's beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"Downstream a little ways I a deep pool perfect for swimming, if you want to go this water stays fairly warm."

"It is just lovely. And I would love to go swimming," I paused. "Right after I thank you though." I said and unbuckled and literally jumped on Edward and kissed him very passionately. The next thing I knew we were outside on the porch. He pulled away to let me catch my breath.

"Ready to go swimming?" he asked. I nodded and he took off toward the pool.

**(A/N) okay what did ya'll think? I don't know this was just kind of spur of the moment thing. I wrote it really fast, so if there are any grammatical mistakes, my apologies. Okay let me know. Oh and I will have a pic of the beautiful Rainbow Falls State Park. So if ya'll want to permeate in its beauty, go and check it out!**

**Haleigh **

**P.S. should be updating bio soon!**


	14. Swimming with Edward!

(A/N) Sorry it took so long to update

**(A/N) Sorry it took so long to update! I know excuses, excuses, but we had family down for my spring break, and we were going all over the place visiting different places and such! But now I present you with a new chapter! Drum roll please….**

We were off to the pool/pond thing. I was terribly excited and couldn't wait. I was mentally thinking Alice for making wear this bathing suit, but also cursing her for it being a STRING BIKINI of all things! I mean come on I am self conscious enough, why not make me go ahead and want to hide with a paper bag over my head for the rest of my life!

We got to the pool in a matter of seconds I could barely finish my musings.

"Here we are, love." Edward spoke in a soft velvety voice that made me weak in the knees.

I looked up and saw those little twinkling light wrapped around nearby trees. Not too bright but enough light it gave Edwards face this sexy glow.

"Wow. Edward, it is beautiful! Did you do this by yourself?" I asked. He smiled and sat me down in front of him. I looked into his golden topaz eyes.

"I did, I was trying to keep it from Alice, but telling that you have a bathing suit on, I didn't do a good job at that." He chucked softly, it was like, um, well indescribable actually.

"I had no idea, I was just a little curious as to why I had to wear a bathing suit. So Alice keep it from me well." I smiled up at him and buried my head into his chest.

His smell almost knocked me over.

"Edward, I don't think I would have ever though of this coming from me, but, you smell divine!" I said, surprisingly sexy, I guess you could say. He laughed freely, just like our first day in the meadow.

"Well thank you." He said, rubbing my back. "Are you ready to swim?" he asked, as I felt his hands going higher on my back to the zipper that held up my strapless dress.

"Hmm, I don't know. You know Alice makes me wear these skimpy bathing suits. And you know how apposed to them I am. It makes me feel, very self-conscious." I said, true but I could feel how much he wanted that dress to come off, so I was messing with him.

"I am not so apposed to them, as long as they are on you. And you know you are beautiful." He whispered into my ear. Then even quieter, "And I am going to have to show you how beautiful you are." And with that I heard the zipper, and the dress fall to the ground along with my wall I had built up so I could be strong and 'seduce' Edward.

"Hmm, your hands feel lovely." I said as his cold hands skimmed my back. "But you do realize this is hardly fair." I said and started to unbutton his shirt. He pulled it off as soon as it was unbuttoned. He started backing me up to the pool, while looking me over.

"You do know you are beautiful, Bella. Never doubt that." He said. The next thing I knew he was kissing me like never before and we were in the pool.

I was surrounded by warm water and Edwards cool body.

**(A/N) oh I just love cliffys! Will try and update soon, but as you know.. excuses, excuses, excuses. Actually it's more like busy, busy, busy!**

**I promise I will try and update soon!**

**Haleigh**


	15. FINALLY AN UPDATE! The Cabin

(A/N) Yes I know it has been a while, but is hasn't been that long

**(A/N) I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated in a while. My computer crashed and I haven't been able to get o the computer!! I was in agony but at least ya'll can know I was thinking about ya'll and I wishing I could update! I hope this tides ya'll over. I will really try to update but our internet decides to work whenever it wants to. Hope ya'll enjoy! **

After a blissful two hours swimming with Edward we ran (Edward ran, I rode on his back) back to the cabin. I was freezing!

"Edward!" I stuttered out, "It's freezing!" I chuckled as I clutched my dress around my shoulders; I hadn't put it back on yet.

"We will be inside in no time." He comforted me. As soon as he finished saying that we were on the porch and he set me down.

"Here we are!" I said looking at the beautiful log cabin.

"Yes here we are." He said looking me deep in the eye. I smiled at him and saw the moons reflection in his gorgeous eyes. He leaned in to kiss me... ever so slow, too slow. I kissed him first. He was shocked at first, and then he kissed me back. It was soft and subtle kisses, and then they grew to passionate kisses.

"You must be colder now." He stated.

"On the contrary, you keep me very, very warm." I said slowly cuddling up into his arms. He chuckled.

"Why don't we go inside? You can take a nice hot shower." The way he said it sent good chills up my spine. I just nodded. I was putty in his hands.

We walked inside, and I gasped. The inside was beautiful, and simple, all at the same time.

"Did Esme do this?" I asked. He chuckled and nodded. "Wow, it is beautiful!"

The living room was small and cozy. A white marble fire place, dark wooden floors to match the wood the walls were made of, and a soft creamy white rug placed in the middle of the room.

The furniture was plush and a creamy white also. The curtains over the massive windows were also the same color.

The whole room was beautiful.

"Edward, this- this- is the best you could have possibly come up with."

"Love, you are the best thing."

I know after he said that I blushed. I turned to him and buried my head in his chest.

"Why don't you go upstairs and take a shower and I'll start a fire." I nodded and headed for the stairs. I turned to face him and blew him a kiss and raced up the stairs.

When I got upstairs I couldn't believe it! Esme had out done herself! The hallway walls were a deep burgundy that the dark wooded floors matched perfectly. There was such a contrast between the downstairs and this hallway it was perfect! I couldn't wait to see the bedroom. I slowly itched for the door and turned the knob and stepped inside.

The room was a soft blue color and the curtain looked just like the ones on the downstairs windows but I soon realized that they were silk! I turned to the bed and noticed it was HUGE! The bed spread was the same color as the curtains and there were blue, cream, and brown pillows strewn all over the bed yet still had a neat sense to it.

I took a running start and jumped onto the bed. I literally sunk into it, the bed was so soft!

"So, I'm guessing you like the bed this time, huh?" I heard a velvet voice behind me. I laughed and nodded.

"I love it, Edward! Remind me to thank Esme when we get back! It is so beautiful!"

I said jumping off the bed. That was the only way you could get off this thing!

"I'm glad you like it, Bella. But you do realize you are walking around the house jumping on beds in you bathing suit don't you?" he mused. I blushed I had completely forgotten about it.

"Ha ha. No I totally forgot." I paused, "Am I bothering you?" I asked walking over to him. I thought I saw him gulp.

"Um… no just, um don't want you to get cold." He stuttered.

"Hmm. Okay then, well I'm going to hope in the shower." I said chuckling to myself turning around, knowing Alice left something here for me to change into, but was stopped by Edward suddenly in front of me. I jumped back a little.

"Ah, gah must you insist on doing that?" I said playfully. He laughed.

"Yes, I do insist." He said with a hint of humor in his eyes. He walked to me and wrapped hi arms around me then threw me over his shoulder.

"Ah! Edward! Edward. Put me down this instant!" I screamed, though he knew that I would not want him to put me down at all.

He twirled me around and around and dropped me on the bed and began to tickle me like crazy. I was laughing hysterically and he had a glint in his eyes I don't think I've ever seen before.

"Ah ha ha ha!" I laughed breathlessly. He stopped tickling me and looked me deep in the eyes, as did I.

"I love you, Isabella Marie soon-to-be Cullen." He said. I chuckled

"I love you, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen." I spoke softly. We just laid there for a while. I listened to the unneeded rhythm of his breaths. I could also hear my heart slow down from the laughter. I shivered and he realized I needed to get a nice warm shower.

"Alice left us some clothes in that top drawer of the dresser over their. I will wait in here for you." I nodded and slowly got up.

"Stay." I said pointing a finger at him like before back home. He chuckled and stayed laying on the bed stone still.

I skipped over to the dresser and pulled open the drawer. She had even put some underwear and bras in there. But she is Alice after all so who can expect less.

I picked out a blue pair of underwear and a matching bra. I saw the silky navy and turquoise striped pants and couldn't resist! I grabbed them and the turquoise cotton tank that I assumed went with them and skipped off the bathroom.

I will not even try and comprehend the bathroom it was just wonderful. The shower was HUGE and had really hot water, which I was grateful for.

The shower was made of blue marble tile! And the walls looked like the outside of the cabin which gave it this feel like one of those showers you use before you go swimming in a pool or something like that. It was amazing!

I jumped in and tried to hurry so I could get back to Edward's waiting arms.

Mmm, his marble arms, his golden eyes, the sweet smell of his breath, the sweet smell of him! Oh I got to hurry!

**YOU MUST READY (A/N) CONTAINS IMPORTANT INFO!**

**(A/N) omg! I know it took forever to update but as I said before computer crashed! It was horrible I was like, 'they are so going to kill me now for not updating in for ever!' haha but I seriously think that this has been the longest chapter I wrote so far!**

**I would love to carry this story forever, and I will try! But I have been extremely busy so if I don't post in a while that is why! But here is a layout of what I at least want this story to have when it is done:**

**1) The day after the night swimming**

**2) Alice pov of the night and she kinda spills details to Rose, Emmett, and Jasper**

**3) When they arrive back (bombarded with ?'s and such, you know Emmett being Emmett and all)**

**4) Leading up to the wedding **

**5) Then possibly having a sequel titled Dancing with Edward since it would be about the wedding, but I seriously don't think I am good enough to write a good Bella and Edward wedding story. So this is just a possibility. **

**I do have ideas for other stories and will try and have them posted so ya'll can vote on which one ya'll want me to write next! (yes the sequel to this one will be on there if ya'll think I could pull it off.) But just a warning ya'll, sadly this story might be coming to a close end unless I come up with some more ideas to write about that would fit the plot… feel free to send me a message suggesting ideas I could write about!! I would love it if ya'll would! **

**Well this (A/N) is sure coming to a wrap I' sure only a handful of ya'll read these things but I actually find them very handy in communicating with ya'll but I will prolly pos t this on it's own so ya'll will know what is going on but yeah I really hope ya'll read these because you never know what they hold! Haha kk I will shut up know and let ya'll get back to reading other fanfics! **

**Have fun! And hope your life is well, if not… hope it gets better!**

**Lots of Love!**

**Haleigh**


	16. KISSING!

(A/N) I know I haven't updated in a while, again

**(A/N) I know I haven't updated in a while, again! But here is another chapter for your viewing pleasure! Haha!**

I had just finished dressing when I heard Edward.

"Are you hungry, love? I know you haven't eaten in a while." And right on cue my stomach grumbled.

"Haha. I guess you know my answer!" I called to him! He chuckled.

"Okay, I will be downstairs fixing your dinner!" he hollered at me.

"Okay?" I called wearily. Edward, in a kitchen? Uh oh, I better hurry!

I combed through my hair. I walked out of the steaming bathroom, and got a cold chill. That is the worst part of taking a shower, I thought.

I went and put on some fuzzy slippers I saw over near the bed. THANK YOU, ALICE!

I double checked and made sure everything was cleaned up; even though Edward and I were getting married I really didn't want him seeing my dirty underwear laying around!

I walked down stairs and smelled smoke. I rushed into the kitchen. And saw a black sooted Edward. I chuckled out; "are you okay?"

"Yes, Bella, but why did the microwave explode on me?" he asked baffled.

"Because, love, you don't put metal in the microwave." I chuckled and pulled it (not sure what "it" was) with an oven mitt and set it on the counter and reached for a wet washcloth to was Edward's off with.

"Come here." I said pulling him to me. "Let me get that off for you." I said longing to touch that beautiful marble masterpiece. I put the cloth to his face and gently scrubbed off the smoke. I chuckled.

I slowly moved over his lips and eyes.

"Your beautiful." I told him.

"No, love, you are." He whispered. I closed my eyes listening to his rhythmic breathing matching mine with his.

"I love you to no end Edward."

"As do I my love." I wrapped my arms around him giving him the biggest bear hug and burying my head in his chest. Then he began to twirl us around and around.

I began laughing and giggling like a little kid. I opened my eyes to look into Edward's his were sparking with love and happiness. He stopped and set me down. We just stood there looking deep into each others eyes.

You know it is true love when words are unneeded to prove you love someone. I took a mental picture to always remember this moment in my life(existence.)

I began to smile as did Edward. Then we were interrupted by my cumbersome human needs; my stomach growled. Edward chuckled.

"Sorry, Love, I ruined you dinner." I chuckled.

"That's all right, I can fix me a bowl of cereal." I smiled up at him and waked over to the pantry and pulled out a box of Cheerios. My favorite! Then I grabbed a bowl and milk and poured them in.

"Spoons?" I asked Edward. He then produced one from a near by drawer and handed it to me, and I dug in.

"Yum!" I said smiling at him. "I love Cheerios, there my favorite!" I exclaimed. Edward then looked sad and my heart sunk, what was wrong?

"You love them more than me?" he questioned. Woo, I'm glad nothing is wrong!

"No, of course not!" I said standing up and walking toward him sitting in his chair; time for more dazzling! "You are way yummier." I said bending down and kissing him. What a lame thing to say but it looks like it worked!

He pulled me down on his lap and we continued kissing fiercely. He allowed me to pull away and breath but continued to kiss my neck. I rolled my head to the side to give him a easier way to kiss my neck.

"Edward," I called to him and pulled his head back up to my lips and kissed him.

This was way different, he let me cross some lines that were there before but seem to not be there now.

I unbutton his shirt without even thinking and he pulled the sweatshirt off my head that was the only time we stopped our kisses, in between taking off his shirt and my sweatshirt he asked me if I was done with my dinner. I chuckled and nodded and continued to kiss him.

Then he stood up and we rushed, running into walls and furniture9 mostly just me running into things), to the bedroom never breaking the kissing. All the while, taking off articles of clothing in the way, yet I still had on my pajama pants and tank; he still had on his pants. I think both knew where to stop before we would cross that line we didn't want to cross before the wedding.

"Edward," I moaned into his mouth, which was still closed.

"Bella," he called back. "I love you."

And then we were on the bed. He tongue then ask for entry to my mouth and I allowed him our tongues danced together but mine never in his mouth for obvious reasons.

He tasted so wonderful; the smell of him was only half as good as he tasted, which he was probably thinking the same thing about me.

"I love you so much, Edward." I whispered into his mouth.

"I love you forever, Bella." He whispered back.

Our kisses grew more passionate but slowed until we were just lying beside each other; looking into each others eyes; taking in each other.

I nuzzled my head into his chest and snuggled up into him.

"Goodnight my love, have sweet dreams and I love you." Edward whispered into my ear and kissed me tenderly on the lips then on my forehead.

"'Night." I whispered snuggling up beside him. "I love you too."

And with that my night "dazzling" Edward came to a very successful and pleasurable end.

**(A/N) No it is not over I still have to write about them going home and being bombarded by Emmett and Jasper! **

**But I hope that the wait was a good one because it took me forever to write this! **

**Well there will be another one coming up A.S.A.P! which should be sooner than before because school is out now so I have more time to write!!**

**Lots of Love!**

**Haleigh**


	17. Leaving the Cabin

(A/N) yes I know, I know

**(A/N) Yes I know, I know! Ya'll are going to kill me if I don't update sooner! But this summer is hectic! Some of ya'll understand, right? Anyways, here is another chapter!! Yay! Will update sooner or later but I WILL update! **

**Oh, I am also working on another story: It's about a CD Bella gets made and the songs no one would have thought would be on there. I don't think it is too OOC but I will post the link on one of the Dancing With Alice chapters so ya'll can read and let me know if it is OOC! **

**Thank ya'll for reading my story I really appreciate it.**

**Anyways here is what ya'll have been waiting for!**

I woke up with the golden sun shining in on me. I stretched my hands above my head and yawned. Then I heard Edward chuckle at me.

"You are so cute when you wake up." He said walking over to me, already dressed in new clothes. I smiled at him.

"Good Morning." I murmured; looking up at him.

"Good Morning to you too, Love." He said as I sat up. "I cooked you breakfast downstairs. Oh, and if you don't mind we need to be heading back this afternoon."

"O, yummy and that is perfectly fine. I'm sure Alice wants me back to help finish planning the wedding." I said smiling at him at the mention of wedding and his smile grew huge.

"Okay then. You have your human moment and I will wait for you down stairs so you can eat your breakfast." Edward told me. I nodded and hopped out of the bed. Me feet got tangled in the sheets and I went falling to the ground when a pair of cold arms encircled me.

"Please be careful, Love. I really would like you in perfect condition for the wedding." He whispered in my ear. I giggled. Edward stood me up straight and made sure I had my balance then headed downstairs.

"I'll be downstairs love." He called to me. I headed for the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and combed through my hair. Then look in the mirror. Surprisingly I still had my makeup on that Alice had put on the night before. I walked out of the bathroom and over to the dresser to see what else Alice had in there.

I open the second drawer and pulled out a pair of jeans, a navy blouse and a white frilly tank top. This would have to do I guess. I slipped them on and pulled on a pair of ballet flats that were lying beside the dresser. I'm glad Alice always is prepared.

I chuckled to myself and headed downstairs to smell the wonderful smell of sausage and eggs and was that French toast?

I turned around the corner into the kitchen and saw what all Edward had cooked. Basically a little of everything.

"Wow Edward!" I exclaimed. "This looks delicious! But there is so much. I don't think I can eat it all let alone where to start!" I said walking over to him giving him a hug and a peck on his cheek.

"Well just pick something and let me know how it tastes. Please the suspense is killing me." Edward said.

"Well we don't want you dieing on us, now do we." I said picking up a fluffy pancake and placing it on my plate smothering it in butter and syrup. Then cutting me a piece and popping it into my mouth.

Oh my goodness. It was just as fluffy as it looked and melt-in-your-mouth!

"Mm, Edward it is delicious!" I spoke with a full mouth. He chuckled.

"That's good. I was worried it would be horrible especially after last night." I laughed at the memory of a soot covered Edward.

"Well cooking is a learning experience. And it looks like you are a fast learner." I said smiling at him.

I finished eating nibbling on a little bit of everything. It was delicious. When I was done I picked up my plate and took it to the sink, cleaned it and was looking for the cabinet it went in, when Edward took it from me and put it in a nearby cabinet.

"You, Bella, I haven't had a kiss all morning." Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned down an inch away from my face. He was so close I could taste his breath.

"Oh, really? Well I'll just have to fix that." I said, and closed that immeasurable space between us.

We kissed for what felt like forever, but that was impossible especially when I had to come up for air. I was gasping for air; my breathing erratic. I could feel my heart thumping away in my chest.

But that didn't stop Edward; he continued to kiss down my jaw line, to my throat, all the way to my collar bone; which he seemed to be doing a lot lately.

"Listen to you heart flutter." He spoke so softly I almost didn't hear him. I closed my eyes and just felt.

I felt Edward; I felt his lips; I felt his rhythmic breathing; I felt his soft hair; I felt my breathing; I felt my heart flutter; I felt us.

xxxxx

I don't know how long we stayed like that. But Edward was the first to finally speak.

"We need to be leaving. The others are expecting us." His voice was still so soft barely above a whisper. I nodded afraid if I spoke my voice would be horse and I would ruin the peaceful quietness.

"Let's go upstairs and get the stuff Alice left. She told me to bring it back, I'm guessing she is going to force you to let her play Bella Barbie again." He chuckled. I groaned.

Edward picked me up and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. This sent me into a fit of giggles as he rushed up the stairs.

We got to the bedroom and Edward plopped me on the bed; I as still laughing uncontrollably. He looked over at me and he laughed so freely. I hadn't seen him laugh that freely since the first time in the meadow. His laughing caused me to stop.

It was musical and free. I just stared open mouthed at him. His head was tilted back; eyes closed; mouth open. He was so beautiful.

When he stopped laughing he look at me.

"Bella, you are so cute and irresistible when you laugh." He said still smiling a carefree smile.

"Well I could say the same about you. You haven't laughed that freely since the first time in the meadow. But you are so beautiful when you laugh." I said standing up. "I wish I could see more of it."

"Bella, you will have an eternity to spend with me and you will also have many more times to make me laugh so freely. Your essence just makes me… makes me feel… free." He was at a loss for words which was hard to make Edward do. I smiled a huge smile and Edward walked over to me and placed his hand on the side of my face and began to trace my lips and caress my cheek.

"I love your smile too." He spoke softly and I smiled softly under his fingers, closing my eyes and leaning into his touch.

"Well we better get to packing. No one knows how much Alice brought she sometimes can be an over packer." Edward chuckled and helped me off the bed. He walked over to the closet and, surprisingly, found a duffle bag a very large, duffle bag.

"Oh, I'm guessing on the size of that bag we have a lot to pack." I said smiling.

"Yes, probably." Edward chuckled. I walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer and pulled out the stacks of pajamas that were in there.

"Gosh, did she think we were staying for a week?" I mumbled and heard Edward's musical laugh. I turned around to put the clothes in the bag and say the big stack Edward had.

"Good gravy, okay maybe she though we were staying for a month!" I said laughing as I packed the clothes neatly into the duffle bag.

"She was actually thinking about keeping us here until the wedding… until she saw we wouldn't be able to keep our hands off one another." He chuckled. I burst out laughing.

"Ha! She doesn't trust us!" My sided started to hurt from laughing so much today. I went back over and pulled out the underwear and bras.

"Okay, Edward. I suggest for this pile you turn around unless you want to see what Alice makes me wear under all those revealing clothes." I said holding the pile to my chest hoping I could hide them as my cheeks flooded red.

"Okay, Bella. I'm turned around." Edward spoke calmly. I walked over to the bag and was just about to bend over and put them in the bag when I tripped and went falling for the floor. I threw the undergarments in the air so I could try and catch myself but I was caught by someone else.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Love, what am I going to do with you?" Edward said chuckling. He spun me around in his arm so that I was facing him. But when I was able to see his gorgeous face I saw something that was perched on top of his head. I busted out laughing.

"What is it, Bella?" Edward stared at me confused. He still had his arms around my waist so I let him support my weight and I leaned back into his arms and reached a hand up to the top of his head and pulled down a bright pink, push-up bra that Alice had just made me wear last week.

I held it up in front of Edward face still laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh," was all he said. And his face was hilarious. I couldn't stop laughing, again! Then Edward was laughing too. He was spinning us around and around.

When I finally got over the funniness of it the embarrassment hit. I suddenly stopped laughing and my cheeks flushed and I buried my head into his chest.

"You had one of my bras on you head!" I said in hysterics. Edward was brushing my hair back.

"Bella, I thought that it humored you?" he asked.

"It did… until I realized that it was my, lacy bra on top of you head." I said starting to chuckle again.

"See it's not all that bad." He said.

"I guess your right, since you are my fiancé and all." I said know that it made him so happy to here that.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you day that." He said smiling down at me. I just smiled back.

"Okay, let's try and finish packing and hope that my handicapping clumsiness doesn't cause anymore interruptions." I said walking back over to the dresser and pulling out the clothes in the last two drawers; which was a lot I might add. Edward finished before me, of course, just as I was packing the shoes. He went into the bathroom and grabbed the toiletries and set them on top just as I was finishing.

"There we are all done." I said as he zipped up the bag. We walked to the bedroom door and I turned out the light and closed the door behind me. Edward was gone we I turned around to go down the stairs and I guessed he was loading the bag in the Volvo. But of course with his inhuman speed he met me at the top of the stairs and picked me up bridal style and ran down the stairs blindingly fast. He some how had turned out all the lights and locked up. I turned for on last look at the cabin.

I was going to miss this place; it had a lot of good memories. I thought as Edward set me in the Volvo.

"You ready to go?" Edward asked as he cranked the car.

"Yes, but I sure and going to miss the fun we had." I said as I stared at him mischievously. And with that we were heading down the road, to the Cullen home. Where I'm sure held a houseful of teasing, pestering Vampires. Oh, I couldn't wait!

**(A/N)Okay, that took FOREVER to write! Oh my goodness! So, what did ya'll think? I would love to know!! Please review. Oh and if you have any suggestions for the next chapter, when Edward and Bella arrive at the Cullen home to find that Jasper and Emmett just won't leave them alone! Please send me ideas/suggestions/comments! Love to hear what ya'll are thinking!**

**Well I will be working on the next chapter and another story so I will type as fast as my little fingers will move (and as fast as my brain, or ya'll, come up with ideas for me to add in the story!)**

**Until Next Time! **

**Lots of Love! **

**Haleigh **


	18. AN SORRY PLEASE READ!

Hey everyone! I am soooo sorry I have not written in forever. I have just had a lot going on in my life. I am sure you have heard that from me before but I promise it has never been a lie. Anyway as far as Dancing with Alice goes I am going to finish up with the date and that will be the end because there is no way I will be able to top Stephenie Meyers wedding she wrote for Bella and Edward. But I do have good news! I have wrote another story and I will be posting it as soon as I have finished Dancing with Alice. And hopefully I will have another one coming after my new story!

Well thank you to those who read this! Ha ha

Love you all for reading my stories and dealing with me not writing in so long!

Have a great day

Haleigh!


	19. we're heading to ?

**(A/N) Hello again everyone. I apologize profusely for not updating sooner, nut guess what? I have a very busy life. Hopefully, I will start posting more than before. I have winter workouts starting soon so it might be awhile before I start posting more but I promise to try to start posting more. I hope I have not disappointed ya'll. Anyway here is the next chapter should be a pretty long one considering I haven't posted in so long.**

**P.S. I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn all of this is just for fun. Also I do not own **_**Fast and Furious. **_**;)**

"Edward, are we going to get a lot of crap from you're family when we get home?" I asked wondering and a bit scared. He chuckled.

"I will do everything in my power so they don't give us too much crap." He spoke in a much humored tone.

"Alright. So are we heading straight home?"

"Yes we are." He was lying.

"You are lying to me Edward Cullen." I said sternly.

"I don't want Alice to see where we are going so, Shh. You will find out soon enough." He spoke like she could hear us. I laughed, amused.

"Alrighty, Edward lets head home!" I said laughing. He looked down at the gas gage.

"Look like we have to stop and get gas. We are almost empty." He said pulling off the highway to an exit ramp.

We were in a small town that reminded me a bit of Forks. It wasn't deserted but it definitely was not over populated. The sign said it was The Town of High Water Creek, it was a cute town. We pulled into a gas station and Edward got out and pumped gas.

I was sitting in the car observing the town. I saw a flash in the woods across the road. The flash was short with black hair. It took me a while to place it but then it hit me.

"Alice." Edward and I said together, except his was more of a hiss. He looked at me and knew I knew.

"Bella, lock the doors until I am done. She is going to try to take you." I was already locking the doors before he was finished. I was sitting there paying much more attention to the woods than the town now. I heard a knock on the door and I saw Edward was finished, so I reached over and just unlocked his side. He got in and we sped away. I was surprised I started laughing.

"What is so funny?" he asked.

"Just this whole thing, Alice chasing us is quiet funny. Does she know where we are going?" I added.

"Yeah I guess it is sort of funny and Alice does not know where we are going; I change my mind to confuse her."

"Oh alright. How far will she follow us?" I asked curious.

"Until we get out of Washington. Then she will give up but she thinks she will be able to get you before we make it that far. That is her deal, if we get out of Washington she will let us be."

"Okay, but we are going against Alice here she has to have something up her sleeve."

"Yes, she most likely does, but I will know before it happens." He said tapping his temple.

"This sounds fun." I said in a sarcastic tone but I couldn't wait to get Alice.

We continued to speed down the highway. I looked out at the wonderful green scenery. I would see a pale flash going be the car every so often. I felt my heart speed up and the adrenaline run through my veins, I actually liked this, it was fun.

"Bella, are you alright? Your heart is fluttering." Edward spoke, concerned.

"Yes, I am fine just excited that is all." I said smiling at him. He nodded and kept driving. He picked up his cell phone and diled a number on speed dial.

"Hey Emmett, look if I leave my car in Seattle will you come pick it up? Alice is starting a game so I have to adjust cars." I heard Emmett say something.

"Yeah, that would be great. Can you meet us there in twenty? More of Emmett talking and…

"Just don't bring Jazz he is very weak and will give in to his wife. So got the plan?" Edward hung up. He turned to me and began to speak.

"Emmett and Rose were hunting close by; they are going to meet us in Seattle in twenty minutes. They are going to take the Volvo back to Forks unless Alice wants to play games. Then we are going to continue on in a faster car, Okay?" he asked.

"Alright, sweet. This keeps getting more fun!" I was silent for a while then I got a great idea. I knew there was this outfit that Alice packed and it would be great for this whole _Fast and Furious _thing. Also, Edward might enjoy it.

"What kind of car?" I asked deviously.

"A 2008 Lamborghini Gallardo SL." He looked at me confused.

"What color?"

"Black. What are you up to?" he asked when I took my seat belt off and climbed in the back.

"Can you get into the trunk from back here?" I asked him.

"I will not tell you until you tell me what you are doing." He said sternly.

"It is a surprise so don't ruin it. So can I?" I pressed.

"Yes you can, just be careful. Please" he said. I really didn't care I had other things on my mind. I smiled as I pulled down the middle console in the back and opened the hatch to get to the back where our suitcase was.

I had to climb halfway into the trunk to be able to move my arms and get the suitcase open. I finally found what I was looking for. This was the oddest thing I have done by far. I was dressing into something sexy to impress Edward, except this time it was in the backseat of a car going 150 mph.

I climbed out and left it open so I could through my clothes I had on now back in. I turned in the mirror and saw the look on Edward's face. It was odd.

"What is it Edward?" I asked he seemed to snap out of it and he composed himself.

"Oh nothing, love." He had a devious look on his face. I looked at him and shrugged. Something was up. It hit me.

"Edward! You where looking at my butt!" I exclaimed

"Sorry, love. It was wrong." He was sincere so I kissed him on the cheek.

"Alright well don't pull another, don't look back I am changing." I said sternly. I bounced back onto the seat.

"I will try my best." I lightly hit him on the shoulder knowing nothing harder whoule hurt him it would just hurt me.

I began changing in the back seat of a Volvo speeding down the highway. Oh, the embarrassment I will receive when we get back home, I thought and smiled. I didn't care I was having fun. I shimmied out of my loose holey jeans and slipped on the skin tight dark jeans. I looked in the rear view mirror, Edwards eyes were fixed on the road. I pulled my navy blouse off as well as the tank top. It took me a while to figure out how the lose fitting black silk lace shirt was supposed to go on, so I was sitting in the back with jeans and a bra on; a lot of time for someone to look. I looked in the mirror again, still looking at the road. I got the shirt on and pulled on the black boots.

That task was extremely difficult, and I was out of breath. I just threw my other clothes in the back on top of the unzipped bag. It was too tricky to zip back up. I closed up the hatch and pushed the console back in place. I then joined Edward back in the front seat, buckled up and looked at him.

"So what do you think?" I asked him. He didn't even look at me when he responded.

"You look amazing Bella and even better in that red lace bra." I was stunned he looked. I felt my face turn as red as my bra.

Where the heck was all of this coming from? Edward the gentleman looked at my butt and watched me as I changed. I just shook by head.

"You are something else Edward."

"As are you, so beautiful, I can not resist." I blushed even redder.

He pushed the pedal down and we went even faster.

"We are almost there, and Emmett and Rose are not far behind but Alice is closer. When we get there you are going to lock the doors and not speak to Alice if she comes up to the car. Rose will come sit in the drivers seat and Emmett will take guard outside just in case. When I pull around Rose will come around and get you and put you in the Lamborghini with me and Emmett will get the suitcase. Got it?" I just nodded.

"This seems a bit much, don't you think? I mean we are basically playing keep away across the stat of Washington." I said.

"We haven't had this much fun in a while. That's all we are doing is playing and having fun. But if you want to go be Bella Barbie be my guest." He got me there.

"Alright lets have some vampire fun!"

**XXXXXXXX**

We got to the car place and Rose hopped in the front smiling and Emmett stayed outside who was also smiling. They really were enjoying this.

"Ya'll really are having fun?" I asked Rose she nodded.

"Oh you bet. By the way Jasper has joined Alice's side so it's us against them." She smiled a wicked smile.

"Yes, and I am the bait." I said laughing. Emmett came over and knocked on the door.

"That's our cue. I will come around and get you." Rose said. Emmett headed to the back to get the suitcase. Rose opened the door and scooped me up. She ran, at human speed over to this shiny black car the windows were tinted as well. Edward stepped out wearing a pair of sunglasses that made him look even more stunning.

"I can take her from here Rose." He spoke smoothly it made my heart stutter. He glanced at me and gave me a crooked grin which didn't help the heart. He just laughed.

"Alright, Jasper joined Alice so be careful." Rose said. Edward nodded at her and took me out of her arms. He cradled me in his arms.

"Bella, you are amazingly beautiful right now and I put on a pair of sunglasses and you flip. I find that quiet amusing." He laughed and I whispered in his ear.

"Oh well you can't read my mid now can you? It is not just the sunglasses but your amazing perfect body, your smooth sexy voice, and your charming smile." I just told him that, crap. I hope no other vampire heard. I was interrupted by that worry and was given another.

"Oh damn Bella, no wonder ya'll couldn't keep your hands off each other look at these clothes!" That would be Emmett of course. I blushed a deep red and looked Emmett in the face.

"Yeah, so what? Alice is the one who packed them. Why do you care anyway? You should know I wouldn't ever wear anything like that. And I am sure your wife would appreciate it if you would quit looking at my bras." I told him only a part lie because I was sort of wearing some right now. I gave him a nice smile and Edward set me in the passenger seat of the Lamborghini.

The car was awesome on the outside but even better on the inside. The interior was black leather and it had that new car smell. The stereo system was complicated looking which most likely meant an awesome sound system. It set low to the ground and was utterly amazing, I wasn't much for cars but this was, wow!

Edward hopped in the driver's side and cranked the car. Edward's Volvo purred when it came on but the Lamborghini roared when it came on, but no the bad roar like my truck. Emmett closed the truck and he and Rose got in the Volvo and drove off. So far, no Alice. Edward looked at me.

"You know he knows you were lying." Edward told me. I just laughed. Edward had excitement in his eyes. He took hold of my hand and we were gone barreling down the streets.

**PLEASE READ (A/N) BELOW!!!**

**(A/N) Okay so how was my new chapter? Please let me know if it was too OOC! PLEASE! I am sure I need to rein it in. Edward and Bella where probably the most OOC. But REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I really wasn't expecting it to turn out this way but I just go to typing. If you didn't like it let me know, there is not much I can do about it, but input is great. Let me know what ya'll think.**

**Lots of Love**

**Haleigh**


	20. keep away alice's way!

**(A/N) Oh my goodness! Ya'll I am sooo sooo sorry I haven't updated in ****forever****!!! I wasn't expecting everything I had going on to be so much. I am sure most of ya'll could balance much better than I can, but I ain't very good at it. Ha ha well here is the next chapter. Now that everything has calmed down hopefully I will be able to post more soon!!!! BTW I do not own any of Ms. Stephenie's wonderful works.**

We were flying down the deserted highway going how fast, I don't know I was afraid to look. But it had to be pretty fast because we just past a building before I could even get out one on one Mississippi. I could feel my heart in my chest pounding with so much excitement. The engine roared and we were going even faster!

"Edward, exactly how fast are we going?" My question was barley able to escape with the exhilaration bubbling inside me. I heard him chuckling; he sounded just as excited as me.

"Oh roughly about 250mph. we could go faster if you like." He said it more like a statement than a question but I answered him anyway.

"NO! That's fine I don't think my fragile little heart could take much more." I laughed. The sound was off to me. It sounded more like one of those hot girls you find at like a Nickelback concert than a teenage girl riding in a very fast car. I suddenly felt insecure; I was defiantly not one of those girls at a concert. I was fixing to stop that behavior in an instant until Edward's reassuring words rang out.

"Wow Bella, I have never seen you so happy and carefree." His words like honey in my ears "I love it." He finished with his lips right next to my ear. I could feel his cool breath run down my neck. I couldn't stand it any longer; he was driving me insane.

It seemed just as soon as the words were out of his mouth, I was unbuckled and leaning over the console. Then I was kissing him with such fervor that I could feel it pulsing through my veins all the way to the friction on my lips that was growing with every kiss between us. If Edward was not a super-human guy I wouldn't have trusted anyone to drive like this. Even though we were speeding down the high way at speeds that would kill us (more like me) instantly if we hit something, I felt totally exhilarated.

I was running my hands all over Edward not having a clue what to do at all. So I settled for looping my fingers into his belt loop and then my other slid up his neck and grasped a handful of his luscious locks. Edward was kissing me back and crossing a bunch of lines he had drawn himself.

"Bella…" he breathed against my swollen lips. "Bella, if you keep going on I believe we might actually crash. You are distracting me a great deal." I had spoken to soon. I chuckled and sat back down in my seat but I kept my hand on his knee; drawing aimlessly on it.

It was quiet for a while, so I turned the radio on looking for some good songs and settled for a rock station that seemed to fit this whole thing pretty well. I thought I noticed the song and then I heard Edward singing to it softly.

"What is this song Edward?" I asked interestingly. He got this smirk on his face and made me want to know even more.

"Something in your mouth by Nickelback." He spoke and then turned up the radio louder so I could hear the words.

You naughty thing)

You're ripping up the dance floor honey

(You naughty woman)

You shake your ass around for everyone

(You're such a mover)

I love the way you dance with anybody

(The way you swing)

And tease them all by sucking on your thumb

You're so much cooler when you never pull it out

'Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth

After I listened to just those lyrics, my mouth was hanging open. I heard Edward laughing at me.

"Um, okay? You know this song Edward?" I asked him; being the usual gentleman and all. He was still laughing.

"Yes Bella. I do know this song. Alice even had a vision of you ripping up the dance floor sometime soon." He was still amused. I just shook my head.

"Yeah sure, little old me is going to be ripping up the dance floor! Ha, no wonder you are laughing." I stated blatantly. Edward just turned and stared at me.

"Ha ha okay Edward, just remember Alice's visions are subject to change." I quoted his owns words back to him. A little while later I realized the sun was falling over the horizon. I looked over to the clock on the radio; seven o' clock.

"Edward, how long have we been running from Alice?" my words slurred as I realized all this fun was making me tired.

"Hm, about three and a half hours now."

"Really? It seems shorter than that. Are we almost out of Washington?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well will you tell me where we are going as soon as we are out of Washington?" I was terribly curious.

"Ha ha, yes I will."

"Okay." I smiled toward him and kept drawing on his leg.

**X x X x X x X x X**

It seemed like I had just closed my eyes when I was being tapped on the sholder.

"Bella, love; we are leaving Washington now." I heard my angel's voice whispering in my ear. I sat up slowly. Somehow I had wound up on the other side of the car leaning on the door fast asleep. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the road and saw the sign that read 'Now leaving Washington, Entering Idaho.'

"Idaho? Why are we in Idaho?"

"I just wanted to get out of Washington. This isn't where we are going." He stopped.

"Well, are you going to tell me where we are going? You promised." I mentioned to him.

"Ha ha. I did now didn't I? Where we are going is… a surprise." He drawled it out annoying me.

"Edward! You promised you would tell me!" I whined.

"I just did." He smiled that cocky grin of his.

"Oh no! I don't think so; you are going to tell me where we are going right now." I demanded.

"Or what?" he had me there. Mm I suddenly had another brilliant idea. This outfit really was coming in handy today.

I unbuckled and hopped into his lap straddling him. I began playing with the buttons on him shirt then looked up into his eyes through my lashes. I slowly unbuttoned each button one by one. Once I had all of them unbuttoned I was running my hands over his chest. Then I ducked my head and kissed up his neck to his jaw, back down and around his perfectly sculpted chest and stomach, then worked my way back up to the corner of his mouth not once touching his lips. Then I looked into his eyes and asked him.

"Where are we going Edward?" it the sweetest voice I could muster with out it sounding fake. He actually looked dazzled as I would say. He was breathing kind of heavy even though he didn't need the air.

"Bella, that was… wow." He said softly. I sat up and put my hands on my hips and just stared at him. Then I felt the car come to stop. I looked out the window and saw that he had pulled off onto a secluded road. The sun was setting and it was almost completely dark outside.

"Edward, please answer my question." I said sternly.

"Right now we are here." He said. I just sighed. I couldn't stand it anymore and I know he probably couldn't either. I ducked my head and kissed him. He began kissing me back and pushed me until my back was on the steering wheel. This wasn't the most comfortable but I was kissing Edward so I didn't care. But as soon as I thought that it was like Edward could read my mind. He began moving me to the back seat; somehow without us ever stopping kissing. I was lying on my back and he was on top of me kissing me like crazy. He started kissing down my neck now to the top of my shirt which wasn't very high up. His hands moved to my waist to the bottom of my shirt. He slid it up and up further and I lifted my arms above my head so he could pull it off. He was kissing me all over. It was so blissful. I laid back and just took to memory this feeling.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The next time I looked up at the clock on the radio it was two in the morning. Edward had just given me the best night so far. Though I am sure our wedding night will be ten times better. We didn't do anything tonight but kiss and kiss and enjoy each other. I was wrapped in his arms with his sweater draped over me. I was almost asleep when a knocking came at the window.

"Please roll down the window." a muffled voice spoke. I saw a rather large figure standing outside the window. I was freaking out; I wondered exactly how many police officers my dad knew. Edward didn't seem at all concerned.

"Oh crap, crap." I muttered. I just heard Edward chuckle. I glared at him. How could he possibly find this amusing? I realized all I had on was my lacy undergarments so I tried covering myself up even more in Edward's sweater. He noticed my movements and spoke.

"Oh don't worry; he has already seen what kind of underwear you packed." He said so humorously. What the hell was wrong with him? We just got caught by the police… wait. He knew what I packed. Then I noticed no blue lights flashing, no flashlight shining in the car and defiantly no annoying police voice echoing over and over roll down the window. Then it hit me. There was a huge guy standing outside the car and Edward not freaking out.

"Emmett!" I exclaimed. Then I heard him chuckling along side Edward. I was so embarrassed. Here I was in the back seat of his brother's car doing some not-so-decent things and he is just standing there laughing. I sunk into Edward's sweater hoping I could just sink into it and hide.

"Bella, love, there is nothing to hide about. Emmett and Rose have been caught doing worse; trust me." He spoke lightheartedly. I pulled on his sweater and just looked at him. "Really." he added. I decided to lighten up. What the hell I would be spending an eternity with them I am sure I will get caught doing worse things with Edward. Oh I should not have thought that, my mind is wandering now.

I pulled on my skinny jeans and black boots and hopped out of the car. Edward followed and stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his head on my shoulders. I could feel Edward's stance stiffen and he smirked.

"I am loving the sex hair, Bella." Emmett spoke so casually about it, it took me a while to get what he said. Then, of course I blushed. But I wasn't going to be _that _Bella tonight. So I stepped out from Edward's arms something I never enjoyed and said to Emmett…

"You like it. Edward helped me style it." I said and turned back to Edward and kissed him square on the mouth. I believe Emmett mouth dropped to the ground because it took him a while to respond.

"Mm, go Edward. You are finally getting some after over a hundred years." He guffawed and I believe Edward joined him too. But then spook also.

"Emmett you have so little faith in me. This isn't authentic sex hair, this is more make out hair." He said with that crooked grin. "You all seem so sure that Bella is going to make me an "un-virgin" before our wedding night." I have never heard Edward speak so flippant about this kind of stuff but when those words came out of his mouth, it made me want to try and make him and I both an "un-virgin" before our wedding night. I hid a sly smirk on my face but I believe Emmett say it and just smiled back. He must have thought about it too because Edward turned around to me.

"Bella, we had a compromise." He said sternly

"So just because you get all dazzled and then something happens doesn't mean that it breaks the compromise." I smiled at him and turned to get in the passenger seat but Edward grabbed me by my waist and spun me around.

"Bella, I know you can't be that evil."

"Maybe not truly evil but I have spent quiet some time with you future seeing sister." I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me go. "Edward."

"You are so much cuter when you are so evil." He whispered in my ear and let me go. Dang even just a sentence made me want to pounce on him. I had to keep repeating in my head: "Emmett is here, Emmett is here."

"I will be waiting in the car." I tried sounding sexy but it probably came out sounding like a dyeing cats meow. I walked to the passenger side, pulled off my boots because I wanted to be comfortable and propped my feet up on the dashboard, careful not to leave any smudges.

I got impatient sitting in the quiet so I found a CD in Edward's case that said Nickelback on it. They seemed to fit this whole night so I stuck it in the radio and turned it up, but not too loud, and listened to the lyrics. When I noticed Edward come get back in the drivers side I tried to pose all sexy and stuff. Edward got in and just stared at me.

"What?" I asked him but he didn't have to answer; I saw that look in his eyes. It was the hungry kind of look but not like he thirsted for my blood but rather for something else. I just smirked at him and turned away and played with my fingers like I didn't care. I was going to make him want me even more.

"Bella." He cooed my name. "That is hardly fair." He said sounding desperate. I just shrugged. It was a good think I wasn't looking at him because that would have given me away. But all of a sudden I felt a cold hand traveling up my leg propped up on the dash. Even though I had my jeans on I could feel Edward's hand run up my leg and I could feel the coldness. I shivered and Edward spoke.

"Emmett felt the need to come break are, um, little make out session up and let us know that Alice had her fingers crossed when she said she would only follow us till we got out of Washington so… we have to go." He saturated these words with his velvet voice and I wanted to jump on him.

"Oh for crying out loud will she never give up!?" I whined all I wanted was to be with Edward… alone. I sighed a huge sigh. "Well might as well make the best of it." I said as I straightened up in my seat and cranked up the radio and turned to look at Edward with my head cocked to the side. "LET"S GO!" I yelled over the music. I suddenly had adrenalin pumping through me. Then, for what seemed like the billionth time in the past two days, we went speeding down a winding road.

(A/N) so what did ya'll think??? Great? Okay? Bad? Or just plain horrible? Really I need some feedback because I am dyeing for new ideas. And I am really truly sorry for updating late. Though ya'll are probably tired of me saying that. So yeah… please review. I know I haven't ever really asked for review but I really need them right now.  Please and thank you.

lots of love

haleigh


End file.
